The present invention relates in general to a glass-forming or shaping machine, and in particular to a device for an intermittent application of a lubrication or separation liquid on at least one part engaging process glass in a glass-forming machine, such as glass shears, a gravity tube or a chute for guiding glass gobs, a mold, a mold part or a plunger.
In the manufacture of glass objects in a glass-forming machine, component parts, particularly the surfaces of parts of the glass-forming machine that come into contact with the processed glass, must be in regular time intervals coated with a lubrication or separation liquid. By means of such coating, frictional and adhesive conditions between the machine part and glass on the one hand, and between the interacting machine parts on the other hand, are improved.
Lubrication or separation liquid has been hitherto applied to the parts of the glass-forming machine at regular intervals, for example after each 200-th working cycle by hand by means of tampons or dippers. This manual application, however, is unsuitable for supplying reproducible amounts of lubrication liquid nor can it provide for a uniform distribution of the liquid over the entire surface of the machine part. In addition, a relatively high waste takes place, for example 1 to 2%, because upon each application the first glass objects are polluted by the excessive liquid and exhibit burned residuals which make them commercially inferior. An additional drawback of such a manual process is in the fact that the application of the lubrication and separation liquid cannot take place in each working cycle, and therefore a certain storage of the liquid on the parts is necessary.